The Forbidden Closet
by o-kouseki-o
Summary: [AU SM][COMPLETE] She was curious, so she opened the closet door of which her family had told her not to. And now she's in a different world, and she has to get back to her own, but how?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or anything that's related to it; Takahashi-san does.  
  
NAHAHAHA! I'm back with a new fic… I'm sorry… I keep getting off tracked, but I swear; this is an interesting fic I'm writing. But anyways, this story was originally used for my English short story assignment, and now I'm using it for this fic. The characters, of course, are my favourite couple, Sango and Miroku. I actually named the girl Coral for the story… Get it? Coral? Sango? Sango means coral… See the relations? Okay… enough of me babbling…  
  
And don't worry; I changed half of the story to fit the roles of Sango and Miroku. I'm still debating if this should be a multi-chapter story, or just a one-chaptered story. Remember that this was originally a short story, so the whole thing was exactly 6 pages long, which is my average length for a chapter in a multi-chaptered story. It'll probably come out to have a few chapters though. Tell me what you think.  
  
Okay… Now I'll stop babbling and get on with the story.

* * *

**The Forbidden Closet**  
  
Prologue  
  
I was sweating heavily by the time I got home. I slammed the old door shut behind me. I was angry. I was angry at my family and relatives, but most of all, I was angry at myself. What I did a little while ago was going to haunt me forever. Why didn't I listen to my mother? Why didn't my family members and relatives tell me the reason behind what they've told and warned me about?  
  
I ran down the hall to my room, and threw myself onto my coral coloured comfortable bed. Images of the hateful moment filled my head as I tried to forget about the cruel and unfair event. My muscles were aching, and there was blood splattered all over my clothes, but I didn't care, and I wasn't going to wash it either. It was special. A special certain someone gave up their life just for me.  
  
_That was so unfair… Why did he have to die? Why?!_  
  
The silver blood on my overalls dried. It will always serve me as a reminder; that curiosity does kill. It may not kill me, but it may kill others. I will always remember what had happened with the silver dragon blood on me.  
  
_He was a dragon… Yet he died for me… Just for me…_  
  
Every single movement I made and every word I said was so… real. Everything that had happened played itself in my mind again. I remembered every detail so clearly.  
  
_Leave me alone! It was the past, and there's nothing I can do about it! Leave me… Free me from this horrible memory!  
_  
But it didn't go away. His face… His smile… His deep but clear voice… It stayed in my head for what it had seemed to be hours, when it was actually only a few minutes. The event replayed itself in my head from the beginning again and again…

* * *

Okay! That's the prologue for this short short story, so now tell me what you think by pressing on the purple button at the bottom left of this page so that you can REVIEW! And yes, I know it sounds wrong right now, because I made it sound like she was… raped. But don't worry! I'm not that evil to my favourite character. It'll make sense when I continue. 


	2. How it all began

Disclaimer: It's a disclaimer… Need I say more?  
  
Okay, guys! I'm back with more of this fic. Sorry that I'm so lazy… Thanks for those reviews, guys!  
  
On with this fic!

* * *

**The Forbidden Closet**  
  
Chapter 1 - How it all Began  
  
I came into our large and aged farmhouse after I had checked up on the horses. I quietly slipped out of my tan brown sandals, and looked around. My parents weren't home still, and my brother was out somewhere with his friends, leaving me the duty of doing the chores alone. I looked around once more, and wandered around the house. I had initially gone upstairs to my room, but I had stopped in front of the old closet. Yes, the closet. The closet that I had gotten someone else killed. The closet that gave me the memories that would haunt me forever.  
  
I stared at it, and wondered if I should or not. I had never opened the closet door because my mother had told me not to open the door ever since I was five, but she never told my why. I asked my father, but he wouldn't tell me either. I was curious, of course, I mean, who wouldn't be? I got even more curious as each second passed.  
  
_Well, it's only once. They'll never know._ Little did I know that that was one of my biggest mistakes I had ever made.  
  
I took in a deep breath, as if it was going to be my last, and placed my hand on the doorknob. I was nervous, and I knew, because my hand and arm started shaking, but that didn't stop me. I had to know what was so mysterious and secretive behind this door. I slowly turned the knob, and swung the door wide open. A mysterious force of wind that cannot possibly be created indoors sucked me into the dark and bottomless closet.  
  
I was hurled into oblivion, and I started screaming, even though I knew no one would be able to hear me. The nearest house to ours was at least 5 kilometres away. The door mysteriously shut behind me as I fell. I shut my eyes tightly with fear, and waited until I've landed.  
  
------  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and the sun's rays shone into them. I quickly snapped them shut again, only to sense another presence other than mine. I opened my eyes again, but much slowly this time, if possible, while adapting to the brightness of the sun.  
  
There was a face staring into mine, but the image was blurry. I blinked a few times, and my vision cleared. I stared at the face once more, and realized that the face wasn't a human's, but of some sort of… a fairytale creature. It would be handsome though, if it was human…  
  
Wait… Where did _that_ come from? I swore to myself that I would never date or fall in love again after I found out that my first boyfriend, Kuranosuke Takeda, cheated on me with some girl named Kagome. Good thing that he never kissed me. I would save my first kiss for someone who truly loves me… I'm getting all sappy again… Bad girl!  
  
"Eep!" I yelped.  
  
The creature fell back at my quiet but high-pitched yelp. I immediately bolted upright and quickly scooted away from it. I panted heavily, trying to recover from the shock and experience, and I kept stared at it.  
  
I widened my eyes, and could not believe my luck of meeting this rare type of creature. 

* * *

I'll leave it here for this chapter. You guys can figure out who the girl is, and who she just met, right? They _are _obvious characters.

Sorry once again for the chapter being so short.

Ja ne for now!  
  
And one more thing: REVIEW! 


	3. Meeting the Cursed him

Disclaimer: A fan fiction… Doesn't that tell you something? Really… People these days. They never read anything fully and carefully anymore…

Heh heh… I'm ignoring my other fanfics, yet I'm putting so much into this one… I'm so bad… But you guys should be glad, right, that I'm still updating something?

Is that a yes I hear? Good… Glad to hear you guys agreeing…

Thank you to those of you who reviewed!

On with this fic!

* * *

**The Forbidden Closet**

Chapter 2 - Meeting the Cursed him

The creature I had just met had a long, silver, snake-like body, its arms were muscular, but not as much as its legs. Its claws were sharp; much sharper than the ones of my youkai pet cat, Kirara -which reminds me, that where was she when I got home?- but anyways, its face was shaped like a camel's, but the eyes were devil-like; purple orbs but with black slits for pupils. It's teeth were long and sharp, similar to the ones of the transformed Kirara. The tail was long and muscular… Even its tail was muscular! The long mane on its neck and the top of its head was cream-coloured, and currently flowing with the gentle and soft wind. It was a silver dragon.

It switched from its previous position -crouching on all fours- to standing on its hind legs. It winched and its left eyebrow twitched at the remainder of my scream.

"I suppose that women still haven't changed much," it sighed. "They still scream at pretty much everything they see."

I felt my eyes widened as I continued to stare at it. It just spoke. Wait… It's a he, because of his deep voice and un-feminine attitude.

"It wasn't like I was going to bite you or anything," he continued.

I slowed down my breathing, and felt that my heart rate was dropping, returning to its normal beat. I crawled closer to him, but slowly with caution. He also started leaning closer into my direction. I kept crawling closer and closer to him, ignoring all the little grains of sand and dust and little pebbles that are getting stuck to my sweaty palms, until we were no more than three feet away from each other. I kept staring at him, and he stared back at me. There was an awkward silence.

"So…" he started causally, "would you bear my child?"

_Would I what?!_I widened my eyes at him again, and my jaw dropped slightly.

"I mean, whatever that a dragon and a human produces together…" he corrected himself.

Dragon or not, he deserved to be punished. I raised my arm, and prepared for it…

"Hentai!"

A cracking sound was released through the meadow, and he was rubbing his redden cheek with his palm to relieve the pain I had given him two seconds ago.

"Okay, I was just joking… Who knew that girls could slap so hard nowadays?" he laughed nervously. "Well… What's your name?"

"Watashi wa Conari Sango," I introduced. "And you are..?"

"Rikuiyo Miroku," he smiled.

"That sounds more like a human's name than of a dragon's," I commented.

"Ah… Well that, you see, Sango-sama, is because I was a human once," he replied.

"So how did you end up as you are now?"

"I stumbled into this world a year ago, through a closet, just like you, I'm pretty sure. Then an evil fairy, who called himself Naraku, came and placed a curse on me to become a dragon. I was unable to return to the ningen world, so now, as you can see, I'm here."

"Wait! If you got cursed, would it happen to me?"

He slowly shook his head. "I don't know for sure, but there is a chance that you might. The only way to get cursed is if Naraku caught you and placed it on you himself."

I felt like screaming again, but had resisted the temptation to do so.

"Is there anyway for us to get back?" I asked.

"I am unable to return in this form, but there is a chance that you may return in the area of which you came from."

"Let's go then. We need to free you of your curse too." 

It wasn't like I actually liked him. I just felt that I had to do it.

"Okay. Hurry and climb onto my back before anyone sees you. Naraku has a lot of spies, and he occasionally comes by and checks up on everything like he owns this world."

As I was climbing onto Miroku's back, I saw a huge shadow falling upon us. I stopped what I was doing before and stared up at it. There I saw dark clouds roaming over our heads. Miroku must have saw the clouds too.

"Oh no… We're slower than we thought!" he hissed. "Sango-sama, don't just stand there… Hurry onto my back! It's Naraku!"

"Kukuku… I'm afraid that you're too late," a deep voice crackled.

* * *

What's going to happen next? Will they get away in time, or will Sango be turned into a dragon too? If you want to find out, REVIEW! 


	4. Run and Fight

Disclaimer: Weren't you reading my previous chapters? Yeesh… If you did, you would know.

Yes, I'm feeling the need update, since I've finished writing the whole story in my little notebook. I'll probably finish this fic before my other ones, surprisingly. Thanks to the few of you who had review. Just that few ::coughtwocough:: had motivated me enough to do this chapter.

Have you guys noticed this, that Sango and Miroku are together at least once in every theme song, whether it's opening or ending, if they could be? And half the time they're back-to-back for some reason. Heh… It was just something that I've realized last night. I suppose that it would tell you _something _about them.

But anyhow, I'll stop my babbling and get on with the story.

* * *

****

The Forbidden Closet

Chapter 3 - Run and Fight

A dark purple fairy -Naraku, I assumed- appeared through the dark clouds and hovered over us in circles, like an eagle circling its prey.

"Kukuku… I, Naraku, shall also curse this woman to become a dragon and be unable to return to her own world," Naraku crackled, "because this is what I, Naraku, do, and I, Naraku, shall also rid the world of you two, because this is what I, Naraku, wish to do. Kukuku…" (A/N: Remember Mojo Jojo from The Powerpuff Girls? That's where I got the "I, Naraku" thing from. I couldn't stop giggling when I wrote this…)

I finally got onto his back, and held tightly onto his mane. Miroku faced Naraku.

"You will do no such thing with me around," he stated, holding his ground. "And you will have to be able to catch us first."

And with that, he leaped off the ground powerfully and flew off. The wind hit my face with full force, forcing me to lower my head. The wind then blew into my hair, and it flew along with it. It felt so nice… and different, even though I was endangered to being cursed. I then lifted my head and looked back. Naraku was desperately trying to reach us, so he can get to me. I turned my head and attention back to the front and what's ahead of us.

I felt that Miroku was picking up even more speed, and lowering us towards the ground and into the forest ahead. Trees flew past us in a matter of seconds. Miroku zigzagged left and right, up and down, trying to shake Naraku off our trail. I turned my head back just in time to see that we had succeeded… temporary, that is. Miroku stilled zigzagged around the trees for a bit more, and flew even faster.

I peered up and saw a cave around some rocks, and the opening was just large enough for me to squish through and hide myself. Miroku turned his head back and nodded at me. I nodded back, knowing that we were thinking of the same thing without using words. He then flew down to the cave, while slowing down for landing. Well actually, the cave was more like a crack in the wall; a large crack.

I jumped off before he had even touched the ground, and landed relatively gracefully, compared to others at my age. I quickly slid into the cave, and slowed down my breathing. We knew that there wasn't a second to waste.

"Stay here! I'll lead him away, and then come back for you later," he told me, and flew off.

I kept myself as close to the wall as possible. I controlled my breathing, making an effort to keep myself hidden, as if I wasn't there, or that I didn't exist at all for that matter.

I then saw Naraku flew by me slowly. My heart was pounding in fear.

What if he found me? What will I do?

But luckily, he just passed by without giving my hiding place much of a second glance. Miroku must still be leading him away from me.

I relaxed and waited for Miroku to come for me when Naraku was out of my sight I was tempted to get out the cave for some fresh air, but resisted and stayed in just like how Miroku had told me to.

A pair of muscular silver legs landed beside the cave a few minutes later. I peered out to make sure it Miroku, and I quickly ran out once I was contain that it was him. I quickly got back onto his back, swinging one leg over the other as I would with horses. I held on tightly onto his mane and he powerfully leaped off the ground.

"We're almost there…" he murmured.

I swear that I heard a hint of sadness in his voice. It made him sound like he didn't want me to return to the human world. I shook my head free of those thoughts. I was being stupid… Why would he want me to stay here? I was being a burden to him, wasn't I?

As we neared out destination, I've taken noticed that youkai -just like the ones in the story… What was it called again? Oh yeah, it was called "Sengoku-o-togi-zoushi: Inuyasha"- were starting to gather.

The thought about the feudal fairytale lead me into other thoughts, such as how I was named after one of the characters -Sango, a youkai taijiya- as well as Miroku, Naraku, Kirara, Kohaku, and even Kagome and Kuranosuke Takeda. I thought about how Naraku had placed a curse on Miroku, and that everything fitted in.

"Feh… And I suppose that there's a giant boomerang in my home, handed down by my ancestors that's made of real youkai bones, and it's waiting to be used by me," I snorted, not realizing that I've spoken out loud until it was too late.

"So you know that story too?" I heard Miroku chuckle. "I've been wondering how these things worked out."

I gave out a halt-hearted laugh.

"Maybe all of out parents loved the story so much that they've decided to name their children after the characters according to their personality," I suggested.

"That could've happened."

Silence fell upon us as he stared intensely at a particular spot in the dense forest. I assumed that that was the place I had landed in. I could see why Miroku removed me from that spot now, because if he had left me there, I would've been crushed/devoured/ both by the youkai by now. I then saw the barrier with blue energy cracking over it.

I hopped off him as he landed on the ground, and the youkai gathered around us. I suddenly remembered that I had a Swiss army knife in my pocket, completed with all the essential tools and some more. I snatched it out of my pocket and picked out the sharpest and longest blade I had.

Miroku must have seen it, because he asked, "What good will that thing do?"

"You never know," I replied. "It just might work."

And with that, the swarm of youkai started attacking us. Some focused on me, while most of them on Miroku.

I leaped into the air as one charged at me. I swiftly did a powerful double kick at its chest, before stabbing it in both its eyes, causing it to go blind with the blade. As I was pulled down by gravity, I slashed it at its chest multiple times with the blade and sent it stumbling backwards and crashing into others when I gave it one last good kick. Its blood gushed out from all its wounds, staining the blade. I had managed to prevent myself from being drowned in its blood though. I may live in a farm house, but I took martial art lessons.

Miroku must have seen that too, because he let out a low whistle -or at least it would have sounded like one if he was human again.

"So I was wrong, and you definitely have youkai taijiya material," he grinned as he continued slashing the youkai in reach with his claws.

"And I suppose that you're a houshi if you were ningen?" I shot back.

"Actually, I was a houshi-in-training," he stated as a matter-of-fact. "So I would have become one by now if I was human."

"So I can call you Houshi-sama then?" I teased, continuing to do a series of kicks and slashes.

"If you would be so kind to bear my child after we got back…"

"Kami! You're a pervert even when we're fighting for our lives!"

"I was just joking!"

"And what's with this 'Would you bear my child' line anyways?"

I just had to ask, even when I knew the answer already.

"I picked it up from the houshi from the fairytale," he replied. "It suits my anyways. But maybe I should only ask you when I really mean it… You **are** Sango-sama after all."

I felt my cheeks immediately heat up at his last comment, being well-aware of what he was talking about. (A/N: Refer to episode 132...) _That sukebe houshi..! How dare he tease me! When we're done, I'll give him the beating of his life!_

But instead of plotting for then, I took my anger out on the youkai that are left. I've taken notice that anger is a pretty powerful weapon. It gives you energy, it makes you want to fight, it motivates you to survive so you can torture a certain hentai houshi later… You get the point.

Youkai blood and guts continued to stain my short short blade as I continued slashing and stabbing them. I had ducked out of the way before its blood splattered onto me once again. Then a dark shadow roamed over mine.

"Sango-sama! Watch out!" I heard Miroku yelled. "It's right behind you!"

I turned around in time to see a youkai already in the middle of its attack. I froze and squeezed my eyes shut, preparing for the upcoming and painful blow…

* * *

Haha! Yes I'm evil! Don't you all just love cliff-hangers? Plus, this chapter would have been longer, but I had decided to split them up into two chapters instead. 

You will know what happens to Sango when you **review**!


	5. Saved yet Destroyed

Disclaimer: No really?

I'm here again, because I felt like updating. To hell with those reviews! Who needs them anyways? Heh… I _like _overreacting…

And I know that they're a bit OC, but that's okay.

Meep... On with this chapter.

* * *

****

The Forbidden Closet

Chapter 4 - Saved yet Destroyed

I squeezed my eyes shut, and waited for the upcoming and painful blow. I waited… Yet it never came. I snapped my eyes back open to find that Miroku had tackled it to the ground at the last second and was fighting it.

I went back to my kick-stab-slash-kick combo, but I realized that the smarter ones had caught on already and was countering them as one of them grabbed me by my foot. I was hanging in the air upside-down with blood rushing to my head… That can't be good. I turned my attention to Miroku as he called my name, and caught the object he threw at me. It was a claw… _his_ claw…

"Heh… It broke off," he told me, "but it should serve you well as a weapon."

I nodded my head and sliced the youkai's hand off, freeing myself from its grasp. I landed on my feet as I was dropped to the ground.

"Arigato, Houshi-sama!" I called out, holding onto his claw.

"So you would consider bearing my child? Children, even?"

"Sukebe houshi no baka!" (A/N: Is that correct? Does it make sense?"

We continued fighting the youkai. But even though we've defeated so many, more just came to fill up their places. The swarm was endless, and there was only one person -or creature- could do that: Naraku.

"Sango-sama!" I heard Miroku called out over the sounds of fighting. "You mush go first! I will hold them back for you!"

"Demo-"

"No buts! I put _your_ safety first, not mine!" (A/N: Awwww! Isn't that sweet?)

I fought down the blush that was threatening to creep up to my cheeks as I nodded my head, but they showed up anyways. I held onto Miroku's claw as I ran towards the barrier, to only drop it before I busted through. I felt guilty instantly for ditching Miroku to fight off all the youkai by himself. I turned around in time to see Naraku appear over Miroku and pushing him through this barrier with his magic.

The only difference was that Miroku didn't make it while I did. He disintegrated into nothingness as he was forced through. For some strange reason, his blood had somehow managed to splatter onto my clothes.

"No! Houshi-sama!" I screamed as I witnessed the horror.

I felt myself being torn apart as I watched what was the rest of him disappeared. I outstretched my palm, attempting to grab hold of whatever's left of him, but I had failed. I fell into the darkness with my mouth still open, and my palm still outstretched.

Everything then had faded.

---

-Next morning-

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt something soft muzzling my cheeks. I suddenly became afraid of what I may see, but had only found that there was a pair of ruby eyes and a cute face staring back into mine. I was lying in my bed with my clothes stained with Miroku's mysterious blood. Kirara urged me on to feed her.

One glance. All it took was one glance of his dried blood, and I could feel myself being torn from inside-out, yet I didn't know why.

I slowly got up and changed my clothes. I found an empty box and neatly folded my blood-stained clothes into it, before storing it on a shelf in the closet. No, not _the_ closet. It was just an ordinary closet in my room… So that made it _my_ closet, not just _a _closet. I'm not stupid enough to make the same mistake twice, but just enough to not listen to my mother and let my curiosity get the best of me.

I cleaned myself up before heading downstairs to the kitchen and feed Kirara, noticing that Kohaku was still asleep, mumbling something inaudible. I left the house without eating breakfast, since I had lost my appetite, and checked up on the animals. Funny how my parents could take care of all these animals before they left for work, yet they didn't feed Kirara. But then again, Kirara is _my_ responsibility, not theirs. It made me glad that I didn't have to take care of _all_ the animals everyday, but that lasted for no longer than a mere second.

I felt that I had everything in life before, but now I felt so empty and incomplete inside.

I don't understand. Why am I feeling like this? How can one event change me so much?

I just don't understand.

* * *

Phew… That was long to type up, but don't put this piece of work behind yet, because that's not the end of it. There's still more to come, and there would be a bit of a twist at the end of the next chapter, which would be the epilogue… Well, kind of anyways. But I _can _tell you that it would be WAFFy.

You know what to do by now, right? So move your mouse to that little purple button near the bottom left corner and click on it. By doing so, it would make me update even faster, which is what you want me to do, right? Yes? Good, then click on it _now_.


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: … Do I really need to say anything here? Weren't you reading the previous chapters?

Yah! The last chapter of this fic, and it's the epilogue too. Kami I must really feel like updating since this would be my third chapter updated today, and all in the same story too. You will most certainly notice some things in this chapter that are different and concluding.

Keh… And I've been listening to Sango's theme as I was typing this. Fitting, ne?

* * *

****

The Forbidden Closet

Epilogue

A month had passed by, yet I still felt the same as before. I still felt down and depressed, empty and lonely, but I soon found out why. It was all because of him, and not only that, I also found out why he means so much to me.

I had been letting my feet carry me to wherever they want, and that was usually the nearby town, about half an hour walk away. But it was different that day; that day that had lifted my spirits up.

Instead of being carried to the town, I was walking in the opposite direction for some reason, taking a few turns and twists on the road. And then I saw it, and it hit me right in the face. I was stupid enough not to go the other way before.

There was a hill, and the grass on it was rich and healthy, as green as it would be. No, it wasn't the grass and the hill that had caught my attention. It was what was on top of it. Sitting on top of the hill was a Buddhist temple.

Yep, a temple.

You know what temples were associated with? Yep, that's right: Monks.

Monks, for Kami's sake!

My feet suddenly walked faster, and my heart pounded against my ribcage. The pounding wasn't from the exercise, it was from something else. I tried not to get my hopes too high, because it would just come crashing down later usually. The chance was next to none.

But there was still some; yet my heart filled with hope and faith.

He could _not_ have just died out on me. No, not me. Not after everything. Not when I had found out the truth.

Why? You will find out soon enough.

I kept walking towards the temple until I was about 50 feet away from it, and someone came out of it. He -well, I'm pretty sure that's a he- wore a black robe with a purple kesa on top of it. I couldn't see his face very well, as the sun was setting behind him, but I knew it was _him_, anytime, anywhere, any form.

"Houshi-sama…" I whispered.

Then I called out for him louder.

He must have heard me and recognized my voice, because I saw him jerking his head up. I held back a breath as he stared at me in disbelief. Then he slowly stood up.

"Sango-sama?" I heard him questioned.

It was unbelievable. It _was _him.

I ran up and flung myself at him at top speed without any hesitation whatsoever. I clutched onto his robes as if I was holding onto life itself… Well I am technically, I mean he _is_ alive and all. I felt his arms moved as he wrapped them around me. My eyes watered and burned with the tears of joy, which rolled down my cheeks seconds later. He must have felt my tears because he lifted my head up with eyes full of concern.

"Sango-sama..?" he questioned me with his voice full of worry.

"I-I was s-so afraid…" I had managed to choke out, "I was so a-afraid of what m-might have happened to y-you… That… T-that I've l-lost you…"

I felt one of his hands stroking my hair while the other one pulled me in closer to him by my waste, if that was possible at all.

"Ssh… You don't have to be afraid anymore," he murmured, "because I am here."

I felt my heart skip a beat as he tilted my chin up. I held in a breath as his face leaned in closer to mine. For some reason, I automatically stood on my tiptoe, meeting him halfway.

Our lips met for the very first time, but not only that had happened.

I had my first kiss with him.

He tastes sweet on my lips -actually, no… He tastes so sweet that it was indescribable with words. It can, however, be described with an action or two.

It was really unfortunate that it was necessary for humans to breath, because otherwise, I would have loved to stay in that position until our legs gave out on us, and then some more.

"Then I suppose… You took up my offer of bearing my child?" he grinned mischievously.

"Sukebe houshi no baka…" I half-growled out, and playfully smacked the side of his head quickly. "I'm too young to. Haven't you noticed that yet? We will have to wait for 2 years, until I've turned 18 and as an adult legally. No love-making until marriage."

I must have surprised him and caught him off guarded _good_, because he had stumbled on his tongue for a while, searching for the right words. That had caused me to release a fit of giggles.

"Well, two years' aren't that bad," he commented after he had recovered. "It _is_ worth it, after all. I would be only 21 by then… Unless you want to try me out earlier…"

"Weren't you listening to me?!"

I sighed and shook my head in disbelief, and then I buried my face into his robes once again.

Perhaps it was fate that had brought me to the closet, and I was _supposed _to go in and bring Miroku back. Or it could have been just luck and pure coincidence that I had met him. But either way, it couldn't have gone wrong. We were meant to be together.

My name is Sango, and I'm 16.

I'm in love, and I had found him on that fateful day.

He is my soul mate.

…

Oh, crap…

I forgot to give him the life worth of beating…

-Owari!-

* * *

There! Finished! Done! Out of my system! I know that the ending was a bit sappy and sweet, but hey, they're my favourite couple, so I would most definitely want the best for them.

I may even decide to make a sequel to this too!

Now you know what to do! Review, onegai!


End file.
